Meris
by overratedd
Summary: it's about a girl named April Spalding who finds out she's the last one of her kind and she's greatly needed in a completely different world, where she falls in love with Blake Buckingham and uncovers dark secrets about her past and the truth behind it.
1. Acquaintances

**Chapter 1-Aquatinces**

I found myself in a place far, far away. My dad standing right next to me with his coffee brown hair flowing in the wind and his bright brown eyes glistening in the sun. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back. I'd missed him so much. We both stared out to something in the distance that seemed to shine so bright.

"What is it Daddy?" I asked.

"It's where you belong, darling. Always remember that I will be with you forever," He held me tight, and I felt safer than ever. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy, just promise you won't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He sang to me the song he used to always sing to me when I was young, "Never frighten, never cry, you've got Frilei right to your side, never forget that you are special. You are a cutie my honeysuckle. You know that rock I gave you when you were six for your birthday?"

I nodded.

"Never lose it. It's what you can remember me with, alright?"

I laughed, "Ok dad. I'll keep your amazing rock." I said sarcastically. Though I did have intentions of actually keeping that rock forever. It meant the world to me, because it came from him.

I closed my eyes, and endured the morning breeze. I stayed, snuggled in arms, unwilling to leave. Nothing mattered to me, as long as he was with me, I knew everything would be alright. I felt him kiss my forehead, "Everything's gonna be ok sweet pea. Don't worry about a thing. You can get through it." His voice was starting to shatter. It was as if he was trying to comfort me from something he couldn't stop.

I looked up at him, "Worry about what Daddy?"

He said nothing.

"Dad?"

"Shhh," He hushed me, and started to stroke my hair. "When the time is right, you'll understand. I just want you to be strong ok? Promise me, you'll stay strong and never give up."

"What's wrong Dad, what's going to happen, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, just promise me." His voice was getting louder and his eyes were watering. He was worried about something. I hated seeing him like that.

"I promise Daddy, I promise."

"Good." He seemed relieved. He kissed my forehead again, and got up. I saw him smile as he stared out into the distance again. I couldn't help but do the same. I memorized his complexion, his eyes, his nose, everything. I didn't want to forget any of it. He looked back at me, smiling, "You don't know how proud I am of you darling. Keep it up." I went over to hug him, but before I got near him everything disappeared.

I woke up. That was the fifth time I dreamt of Dad. I couldn't help but tear. I missed him too much. My father has been dead for over three months now, and since then, my mother hasn't been back to normal.

Every now and then she would tell me how they met, and how he had proposed to her. She would say back then, they were the cutest couple. She was more than in love with him. My parents were soul mates. I'd always try and imagine how that feeling would be like. How was it to feel in love, and more importantly, to have someone love you back?

I laid my head back onto the pillow and shut my eyes, in search of sleep. But how could I sleep now that I've woken from another unreachable dream? I got up slowly, to regain full consciousness. I went down stairs and found my mom making breakfast. It was the first time since the incident that she had ever done anything.

"You're in a good mood today mom." I smiled, even though sorrow hadn't left me yet.

"Yes I am," she smiled back "We're going to finally go back."

"Back?"

"Back to the U.S. We'd stay there for this summer and we'd at least get see our families again. I haven't seen them since the…you know." Her face gloomed to the thought of him.

"The whole summer? I mean come on mom, London isn't that bad."

"Well, it isn't that good either. I want to go back, April. I'm tired of living here like this. Besides, it's safer for us there."

"Safer? Mom, it's not like we're in danger. Are we?"

"N-no, I didn't mean to say it that way, it's just, well, you and I both know it'll be better for us. With your father gone, there's nothing left for us here. It's not like we can go and dig up his fossils to get us money."

"Mom, you've already been working at Jesse's sandwich shop for over two years now, I don't see the big deal. We're living on just that amount of money. "

"We'll be there just for the summer, April, I promise we'll come back soon."

I sat on the kitchen table. "What are you making?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Omelets. I hope you like it, it's my secret recipe." she winked.

I was surprised. I've never seen her act that way in so long. She was a whole new person today. I was glad, and thought maybe everything was back to normal.

"Secret recipe eh? Well, I sure do hope it's good." She laughed and I did the same. She handed me my plate. I sniffed the omelet and realized how hungry I was. We sat down together and ate our meals. I'd missed that teenage part of her. It was like she was a friend of mine, not my mother. We sat together and watched Disney Channel. We watched Disney Playhouse and laughed at the ridiculous dialogue Mickey Mouse had and Handy Danny. I remembered watching these shows as a kid, and how interested I would be in it. Then suddenly I remembered my dad and how he would always play with me and how we would wrestle together and laugh. The thought of him saddened my heart. I felt like I was scarred for life. That man was my best friend, and losing him was like losing a part of me. There was nothing I could do because I knew that he was gone forever.

I didn't want to disappoint my mom by showing my emotions. She suggested we play Go Fish. I thought it would cheer me up.

"Your turn." I said.

"Hmm," she put down a two. "Go fish!" she laughed. I laughed too as I got another card.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" she asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's 11:15."

I set my cards down. "No peeking." I said, as I got up to see who was at the door.

As I opened the door, Jessica popped in and gave me a hug, "April!" she sounded very enthusiastic, as always. Her grandma died last month, and she said it was better that way, because her grandma was a good person, so now she could enjoy heaven. Jessica was from London. When I moved here, she was the first one to welcome me.

"Hey Jess, come in. Mom, it's Jessica!"

"Hey sweetie, come on in!" my mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Spalding, but I just wanted April to come with me to the carnival that's going on in London Square. It's a fairly large carnival. Would you like to come as well?" said Jessica with her British accent.

My mom sounded excited, "Well, I'd love to come, is your mother going?"

"Why yes, she is, she'd love it if you'd join her."

"Well, I'd better go get ready. April, you can change quickly and go with Jessica, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Ok, thanks mom." I saw my mom rush up the stairs.

"Woah, your mom is in a good mood today?" Jessica was also surprised.

"I know right? I don't know what happened, it's like she forgot about everything. I don't know, but I kind of like it this way better."

"Well, go on and change, we'll talk on the way there."

When we got to the carnival, it seemed to me like it was the first time I'd gone. I hadn't felt so free like I felt at that moment in a long time. As we were walking something hit me. I fell to the ground. I had hit lamppost, and never realized it.

When I opened my eyes I saw people walking down a road. The carnival had transformed into an old, dull place that seemed to be ghostly. The sky was suddenly dark and cloudy and it looked as if it was going to rain. _What happened? Am I day dreaming?_ But I wasn't. I was sure I wasn't. I was _seeing_ this. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Fear rose in me as I realized I knew no one. The people were all ages and sizes, tall and short, young and old, but they were all wearing the same thing; black, dirty robes with hoods that covered each of their faces. Heads down, they were all racing somewhere. I could see the sorrow and fear that was inside of them. It was as if they were running away from something. I wondered what their story was, but I knew that their stories wouldn't do me any good at the moment. I needed to know where I was and how to get out of here. I squinted to try and recognize one of them to see if they could help me but they all had unfamiliar faces. "Hello? Who—who are you people?" Silence answered my curious question. No one even slightly turned their head towards my direction. They were all focused on making it to their destination it seemed.

Suddenly someone turned. A girl. She seemed to be my age, or a bit older. Her blue eyes stared as she began to move towards me. I began to slowly step back. Her movement towards me was rapid and swift. "You," she whispered in relief. "I have finally found you. You're finally here! "

I was puzzled. What was she talking about?

"You are the only one who can help us," she continued. "Please, please you have to help us. You are the only history seeker! But—"

"But what lady, I don't even know you! What am I doing here, send me back! What did you do?" I said. I was furious and scared, but I needed to know what was going on. She put her head down and returned to the rest of the people, without saying a word. What was going on?

"April?"

Suddenly everything and everyone turned to sand and vanished into smithereens while the carnival returned to its place and the sky regained its blue color once again. Everything was back to normal. "Are you alright?" Jessica asked.

" Oh gosh, what happened?"

"You hit that lamppost and fell to the ground. Are you alright?" Jessica said.

"Yeah I'm okay, that was weird." I got up and gagged. My head ached a lot. I put my hand over it and couldn't help but remember that girl. I remembered that look on her face. Terror and horror filled her eyes…she was somehow dependent on me. But I still didn't understand. I was positive that it was only a dream.

My head stopped hurting when Jessica and I got ice-cream cones. I've always loved ice-cream because it always made me feel good. I saw my mom come at last as she went with Jessica's mom. Me and Jessica rode the mini-rollercoaster that was meant for little children. We went to all the different booths and I won a big stuffed rabbit. At around 6pm, I saw Justin.

"Oh my God! Jessica, Justin's here." I had always thought that he was very cute, with his green eyes and his golden brown hair, and most of all, his cute British accent.

"Golly! Talk to him." Jessica said.

"No way! He'll think I'm a creep!"

Jessica laughed, " You're so funny! Boys aren't like that, especially boys like him. Now go talk to him!"

"Alright, alright! Don't push." I was blushing already. He was standing next to the 'hit-a-target' booth, on the phone with someone. I went over only when I was positive he was finished with his conversation.

"Hey Justin." I smiled with my face redder than ever.

He noticed me, "Hey, what's up April?"

"Nothing, you wanna play?" I was too nervous.

"Sure, while I'm waiting."

"Who are you waiting for?" I was hoping from inside of me that he wasn't waiting for some kind of girl.

"My mom, she's gonna come pick me up, my house is too far from here." He chuckled a little.

I sighed of relief, "Well, let's play." We both played 'hit-a-target' together. He obviously won.

"What would you like, young man?" said the booth monitor.

"Well, what do you want April?" he asked me. I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to pick his prize. I hesitated, but a stuffed dolphin caught my attention.

"That dolphin's nice." I tried to be as calm as possible.

"Well then, I'd like that dolphin please."

The man untied the stuffed animal and handed it to Justin.

"Here you go." Justin handed the dolphin to me. I was so flattered.

"For me?" I asked shockingly.

He smiled, "You chose it, and it's also part of being a gentleman. April Spalding, I hereby give you this dolphin. Will you accept it?" I couldn't help but laugh.

I took the dolphin, "Why thank you Sir Justin Drew. I accept your gift." I tried to curtsy but I failed at it. He laughed. I liked his laugh. It was formal yet very cute. I loved his accent so much as well. It made me shiver in a good way.

"Well, that's my mom, it was fun playing with you April, see you later." I turned to see his mom coming towards us.

I smiled, "Bye Justin." I watched him leave with his mom. He was such a good guy. I went back to Jessica, and when she saw me she smiled so hard, "April!"

I laughed, "Look what Justin gave me!"

"Oh my God, he totally likes you!" said Jessica.

"No, he doesn't." I said, knowing that it was maybe true.

"Fine, whatever you say missy. Anyway I have to get home, my mom just called. She said your mom went back home. And my two younger brothers are back from pre-school. My mom said, they had an all-play day, and they can't be left alone in the house. You want me to walk you home, or are you gonna stay?"

"No, no, I'll go back home. And yeah, thanks, can you walk me?"

She smiled.

We walked back home together, "Thanks Jessica, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I said.

"Sure, bye April!"

I went inside the house, "Hey mom! I'm home!"

"Hey honey, how was today?"

"Fun," I said as I went to the living room and sat on the couch next to her and watched T.V. for a while, "I'm really tired. I'm going upstairs to sleep."

"Now? That's not the usual you, especially that it's summer and all."

"I know I'm just really tired."

"Alright honey, see you in the morning."

And I could've sworn I heard her mutter something that sounded like "good luck". I went upstairs. I didn't feel like changing into my pajamas. I thought my purple shirt and jeans were fine. I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes shut slowly and I fell fast asleep.

I dreamt of my dad again. He was with me for a long time. I was so happy. Then I woke up…again. The next day, I went over to Jessica's house to help babysit her two younger twin brothers. The day after that, I saw Justin at the library and he invited me to his birthday party. I, of course, agreed. He said it was on the 5th of July, the day of his birthday. The next day I decided to stay at home and spend time with my mom. My days were starting to gradually become extremely boring. I had nothing to do anymore. The next day, Jessica, Stephanie, and Mark invited me to the beach. Stephanie and Mark were also my classmates in 9th grade last year. We were all in the same high school, with Justin of course. Beach day was fun, but not as extraordinary. I went to the beach almost every day, along with getting a tan. Summer had barely started, and I already wanted it to end. I went to sleep that night, tired and exhausted, yet I couldn't help but feel that something was missing, like I had forgotten something. I tried to ignore that sensation and shut my eyes, the quiet surrounding made it very easy to just slip away and escape reality.


	2. Ellina

**Chapter 2-Ellina**

I woke up and found myself in that same place I was when I hit the lamppost in the carnival. The strange girl that I met before appeared again. She wore the same robe and had the same facial expression. I screamed, and staggered to try and leave the place, "What do you want from me?"

She stared at me then began, "You are the only one who can help us retake our right in the future."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ellina Buckingham. Please, let me speak, for I was sent here to explain to you your duty." I sat back down for the sake of maybe getting out of here. But this was too strange already, "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. What do you want with me? Help! Someone please help! Hello!"

"No one will be able to hear you here April, I assure you that." She seemed calm but anxious at the same time.

"Please, please if you want money, I'll give it to you, my wallet's in my room. Here, you want jewelry? Take my necklace, my bracelets. Just take me back to my mom. I—"

"April!" I looked up. How'd she know what my name was? "I didn't kidnap you, and I don't want your money or gold. I'm here to simply explain something to you, and I know this may sound very strange but I seriously need you to listen to me, please! I promise you I will be no harm unless you force me to be."

I was shocked with her strange words. Why would a random person want to take me somewhere haunted just to tell me something. But for the oddest reason on earth, I sat back down and decided to listen. I wasn't giving in, I was merely waiting for help.

She nodded, "In the mystical world I live in, there are…well, there used to be groups of people named the Meris."

Has she gone mental? What kind of foreign language was she speaking. I chuckled out of relief. I had thought she was going to say something serious.

She looked at me with distant eyes and continued as if it pained her to, "The members of the group were always chosen by the leader, who was _supposed_ to be the purist, with the strongest supernatural ability, which needs to be the ability to bend all elements, foresee the future and read minds. However, the only thing he could not do was foresee the past."

"Can you stop, I'm dreaming! Get me out of here!"

She paused for a moment and continued as if I had said nothing.

"Other Meris had each individual ability but not as powerful as the leader's. However, all their powers contribute to the group to help it be complete, the mind reader, the history seeker, the future reader, the earth bender, the air bender, the fire bender, and the water bender. The benders are the fighters, but the readers and the seeker are information finders, they are not trained to fight."

Although whatever she was saying didn't make any sense it still made a nice fantasy story. I smiled and wandered off. I wasn't planning on taking her seriously.

"April," she interrupted my thoughts "this is not a fairytale, it's true."

How did she know what I was thinking? A possible coincidence, but I wasn't about to believe any of this anyway. She shook her head and continued her crazy tale.

"Anyway, to enable balance, the witches had to control the leaders' powers, despite the major trust within a group, and so they cast a spell that doesn't make the leader able to use any of their power unless the group approves of it, and they had to be all united. And at the time, a thought of rebellion against anything was unthinkable of. It was later discovered that The Witch of The Mountain created a way out of this, but this remains all a legend."

I sighed, "Are you finished now? Am I allowed to leave? Or wake up? Tell me how to leave, please. Tell me what way I should take, you've told me what you needed to, right?"

"You are the last history seeker April." I heard Ellina say. I looked up at her.

"Ok, first of all, how do you even know my name? And second of all, you know I don't believe any of this and I know I'm dreaming, stop trying to convince me of anything, please. I'm just afraid I won't know how to wake up."

"April," I glared at her, she sighed "I know your name because I've been watching you for a long time now. I only needed to make sure that it was true. And now that you're entering the transition, it is. I am positive. You are the only history seeker left on this earth. You must come back with me, or I will result to using force."

"Please, ju—just leave me alone." This was a dream. It had to be. I rubbed my eyes in hope that she would go away. She was still there.

"I am not your imagination, April. I am real, and this is real. You were foreseeing the past earlier this morning. And by the past, it could mean even two seconds before this moment. You saw a vision, from two months ago. When Izel was moving us to our new housing." Her face turned glum, "It's where he keeps early Meris, and whoever disobeys him, he takes with him, to his prison."

"Why can't you just, run away?" I tried to reason with her pathetic story.

"To where? Overia is indeed a large place but there is nowhere for me and my brother and Ace to go. Please April, you are the only one who can help us, we're living in hell. I need you, we all need you. I can prove that you're a Meris. All history seekers are marked from birth. Look at your left leg. It has a mark."

I revealed my left leg, and noticed my birthmark. It was a spiral. But I had that there ever since I could remember. She proved nothing, yet I wanted to help her.

"Oh it's truly you, it's true!" she exclaimed.

As crazy as it all seemed, I thought of how amazing it would be if whatever world she was talking about was true, and that I'm the supposed hero. Now I was positive I was dreaming. But I tried to reason out her words, maybe there was little truth in this.

"You believe me? Oh thank you so much, so you'll come with me?"

I wondered how she might have been able to know what I was thinking, but I realized that it was predictable. Perhaps my facial expression gave it all away.

"Look, Ellina, is it? I want to help, but the thing is, I can't. And I still kind of think this is all insane, you must have the wrong person. I'm sure." I was starting to get frustrated. What would it take for her to leave me alone and tell me how I can get back, or out of this dream?

"You cannot go back, because I called for you. I'm sorry April, but I must take you back with me by force. You will stay with me in Overia, I'm sorry but you have to come."

"What?" I never thought she could be serious. But when she pulled my arm I screamed. I felt defeated, and hopeless. She was strong. She pulled me with her and I couldn't stop her. This wasn't a dream. It was real, I was in a completely strange place speaking to a complete stranger. And now she was kidnapping me and there wasn't much I could do, no one could hear me or see me other than her.

"Would it make you believe me even more if I told you that your father is still alive." Ellina said.

I looked up at her, "What did you say?"

"I can prove it to you. Have you been dreaming a lot lately about your father?"

How did she know? I nodded precariously.

"When a history seeker turns sixteen, they complete the transition. Right now you are in the early stages. I presume your birthday is sometime soon."

"July 13th, how'd you know?"

"Does this prove anything at all to you?"

I was only getting more scared, "Please just leave me alone. Don't talk about my dad like that, anything about him I will believe maybe because I just want him back just as much as I don't want to believe this insane tale of yours." I started to tear.

"I apologize April, but I cannot. I must take you with me."

"Ho—How is my father alive?" I asked.

"They never found a body, after you were brought to the hospital. They only presumed he was dead after all their investigations."

This was true. I remembered the investigations going on for months, but they closed the case and no one heard of any conclusions. I remembered the night he died. Me and him were in the car singing along with the radio, while we were riding back home from my school concert. I had begged him to come that night, he had said he had work, but I told him he promised he would be there and he took the day off.

My dad was an archeologist. Both me and him loved history, and putting all events into a story. We loved to fantasize and write our own made up stories about different events we altered. The thought of my dad made me tear even more.

The night of the accident was all my fault. I'm the one who begged him to come with me, and I'm the one who distracted him from driving when I was blabbing to him about how much I'd practiced for that concert. It was less than the second, the accident. A blur. A flash. And then all black. They told me at the hospital my dad had hit an animal that was in the way. The missing lion from the zoo at the time. They told me the lion was dead and since they never found my father's body, so was he. I wiped my tears.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Because the last time I saw him, he was in Overia, trying to reach the Union, but he has been taken by Izel, along with my parents." Her face frowned again.

I wiped my tears, "My Dad's alive," I smiled "why'd leader Izel take him?"

"He was of group Lesna. Izel wants to retrieve the Frilei Gem. He wants to form his own army by channeling all Meris power to take over the Witch of the Mountain and then the Union. The Union is like the government here, it regulates society and people. To overrule it, you have to be extremely powerful."

Frilei. That word wasn't new to me. My Dad used to sing a song to me every night about something that sounded like Frilei. _Never frighten never cry, you've got Frilei right to your side. Never forget that you are special. You are a cutie my honeysuckle_

"Why does Izel want to overrule the Union?"

"No one is quite positive of that, perhaps for extreme power, but all we know is he's doing a pretty good job already."

"What's the point of making it so easy for them to get the Gem and control the world, or your world?"

"The purpose of the leader to be able to control minds was to maintain balance throughout his group. If they are trusted by the Union, one day they could rule with them, therefore gaining their power. But the Gem has tremendous, mythological power, it was created by the Witch of the Mountain and no one knows what it's really capable of. It's a legend. It is said that the Witch hid it in your world. It's said that Izel looks there, in and out of Overia and Earth."

"How do you go in and out of these worlds, I came here by accident, right?"

"No, I called on you, but it's simple to enter and exit, you have to create a portal. This chain is with most Meris, some are taken away by Izel, but I got yours made, here."

She handed me a beaded bracelet. It looked simple, but I assumed it was a big thing in their world. I embraced its simple appeal, after all I loved simple, so I wore it.

"Any other questions?" Ellina asked.

"Yes, why is Izel the strongest leader, I thought there were many others.

"Izel works with the Beasts of the Night. They can haunt anyone, even powerful leaders. Izel has to do everything they say, so that they grant him whatever he wants to achieve. No other leader would've ever thought of doing such a terrible thing."

"But doesn't that make them the most powerful?"

"No, they are the most feared. There is a difference."

"And the Union can't do anything about this because—?"

"The Union cannot do anything to anyone who isn't in Overia itself. The reason Izel enters and exits Overia so easily is because his beasts belong on Earth. There is one more thing you should know. Your father, Marcus Spalding was of group Quoz. He was a future reader, a Meris like you are. But he married a human and was banned from Overia, at least that's what been said. And he was captured by Izel. It has been imposed that he died, which isn't true. And so you must come save your father. You must come with me, I'll announce to the others. I—"

"Wait, there's one more thing I don't understand. If there are thousands of groups out there that are complete, then why am I the only history seeker left?"

"There are no complete groups anymore April. The Beasts killed them all. That's why Izel has resulted to work with them, he's waiting for another seeker to born in the real world. But he doesn't know you're alive, or that you exist. He is smarter than any of us, however and he would be able to find out soon after you complete your transition on Earth. That's why you must complete it in Overia. Now please, will you come with me?"

"But what about my mother and my life in London?"

"Do not worry. Your mother is the one that called on me. She knows. And as for your friends, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do about it, I told you I'm sure your mother has a plan. Now, hold my hand." I was now more afraid than ever. If these things actually exist, then I was in serious danger. It wasn't only in fairytales where there was something called supernatural powers. This was supposedly real. I rubbed my eyes one more time to make sure it wasn't a dream. But all I could think about was my dad was alive. And I had to save him. I'd do anything to get him back. But right now everything was only too much, "Wait," I stopped "give me more time. Please. I just need a few days for all this…stuff to sink in. I don't know if I can do this anyway. I want to save my dad, but I have to just…be left for a while."

Ellina's face was completely understanding. She stepped back, "Very well then. You have forty-eight hours April. See you soon."

And she stepped into the portal.


	3. The Beach Party

**Chapter 3-The Beach Party**

I sighed and laid on my bed, eyes wide open. i missed my dad now more than I'd ever missed him before. If he was alive and needed rescuing, why would he want me to do it? He knows I'm not brave or strong or even capable of speaking right. I could easily end up somewhere he isn't and never be able to get him back. I sighed again and forced my eyes shut, thinking of one more thing. Justin's birthday party was going to be tomorrow and I wasn't planning on going with a mind full of a mystical world that awaits my presence.

I woke up the next morning more excited than ever! I squeezed the dolphin Justin had given me, who I had already named Dolphi, and went straight to the shower. Without even checking the time, I headed downstairs and had breakfast.

"Morning mom!" It was as if she was surprised to me. She blinked repeatedly.

"Honey, what are you—I mean, good morning!" I didn't want to know what was going on with her, because I didn't want anything to do with Overia, or Meris or any of it right now.

There was an awkward silence for a while. My mom broke it, "So, I heard Justin's party was today? Are you sure you want to go?" my mom had known that me and the rest of the girls at school would do anything to get a bit close to Justin. I glared at her, "Mom, seriously?" she opened her mouth to say something but seemed to hesitant and closed it again. I hoped for nothing but to not have a conversation about what had happened last night. I didn't want to remember any of it. My mom seemed to understand and smiled slightly to let me know she was alright with me going.

Time didn't seem to want to fly by, but after waiting for too long, the clock finally read 6:25pm.

Jessica picked me up and we headed to the beach together. My light blue beach dress blended in with the night. I didn't want to stand out anyway. As much as I wanted to be here, I was still thinking about what Ellina had said. If my dad was really alive, I would do all it took to get him back. And strangely enough, I was starting to believe Ellina more and more by the minute knowing I should be thinking about Justin, but I couldn't get that girl's words out of my mind.

"Woah, April check it out!" Jessica exclaimed.

I looked up, distracted but my mouth slightly hung open at the view. The beach was decorated with all types of banners and streams running from one mini-hut to another. The mini-huts were open from all ends, and the only thing they had that actually resembled a hut was the roof with four poles attached to the ground for support. A giant boom-box sat on a table next to the beach volleyball net, and was literally vibrating from the volume of the music playing from it. Boys I didn't recognize with their swim shorts and naked chests were playing volleyball along with girls in bikini's cheering in the background. They were playing with a giant colorful beach ball that didn't really show under the moonlit sky.

People were everywhere dancing on the sand, drinking, and sitting inside the huts. There was a mini-café as well in the back of the beach with a young couple standing in it. I assumed they were Justin's parents. And at that thought, I started searching for Justin as my dad left my mind.

Jessica waved to a couple of people and told me she was going to meet me later as she walked over to them. I watched as she untied her straight, orange hair, and shook her hips in her jean shorts and loose purple tank top that showed her bikini top from under it, as she walked over to her friends. I was all alone, as usual.

Never was I the type that had many friends, or many luck with boys, or any luck in life really. I sighed and went to one of the huts that had sodas and alcohol. I decided to go home sane tonight and opened a bottle of soda. I took a sip, sat down on one of the benches and watched the boys play volleyball. The music was louder than before now it seemed and I was starting to get dizzy as I drank more and more. I got up and steadied myself on the table, everything and everyone was spinning. The music was drowning out by the second but inside I felt something so lifting. I was beyond happy. It was like I was living a sensational dream and I didn't want get out of. I sipped more of the soda and attempted to sit back down. It turned out that I was going to sit on someone already but I was too dizzy to even notice.

"Woah, calm down there, you high already?" the boy's voice laughed. I recognized his voice. It was Justin. I couldn't believe it.

He held me back up right and said, "The party just started April. Thanks for coming drunk by the way."

"Justin! I'm not drunk. I'm drinking soda. I think." I swayed back and almost fell but he caught me. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I continued talking. I wanted to let out so much so bad.

"So like, how are you? Oh yeah, happy birthday by the way! I'd totally kiss you right now, but I can't really see. It sucks. I think I might bail and go with Ellina. She's going to take me to my dad you know?"

"April, what are you talking about? April are you okay? You're drunk, your dad isn't here. He's not…gonna be for a while." He was trying so hard to be considerate. He held me back up and put my arm around him and started walking. My vision was getting a little clearer but my head was pounding.

"We'd better get you out of here, come on, let's get to my house, it's only up there" he pointed "you seriously need to know how to pick your drinks next time April."

"That hurts! I love how you say my name. it's so adorable. I think you're the cutest guy ever. you know, I want to find my dad! Ellina says I have to complete some kind of transition in Overia." I laughed "She's so weird, I'm so not doing what she says." I had no control over what I was saying. Inside of me I wanted to stop so badly because I knew Justin was probably going to think I was crazy. Then we stopped.

"Wait, what did you say?" Justin asked.

I laughed, "I'm turning sixteen in Overia!"

I saw Justin from the corner of my eye. He was cursing under his breath. But then we moved on and I couldn't remember how we got to his house. I only remember we got there, and he was holding me. I tried to stop myself again but this time I couldn't at all, "Kiss me Justin. Come on, we know you want to, I want to so come on."

"You know you're adorable when you're drunk. And it's birthday, so what the hell."

He bent down and I felt warm lips on mine. I automatically put my arms around him and pushed him as hard as I could on the couch. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop now that I've started. I moved on top of him and he pushed me towards him. And suddenly I was beneath him and he was panting. But he didn't hesitate. He kissed me again, this time stronger and harder. It felt good. But the pain in my head was increasing. It was pounding more than ever.

I screamed. He pulled away that instant. "My head kills! Help me, please."

I felt him pulling me up and carrying me somewhere. I couldn't tell because the moment he held me, everything went black.

I opened my eyes and gagged. Justin was sitting on a bed beside me and he was smiling, "Finally. You've been out for a while."

I didn't know how I'd gotten here or what was going on. I couldn't remember anything from the other night either.

"What happened?" I rubbed my aching head.

"You were drunk, and we made out, then you fainted. And now you're awake." He smiled. He had the cutest smile. But that's not what made my eyes bulge. I was drunk! I actually became drunk! At Justin's party! Where was Jessica, and where was the party?

"What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning." He laughed.

"Oh my God! It's morning! How—" and before I could finish, I automatically got up and ran to the bathroom. I was going to puke, and my stomach hurt so bad. And suddenly, I did. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt. My puke smelled like rotten eggs, and I felt beyond sick.

After I came out of the bathroom, I swore to myself that would be the last drink I would ever have in my life. I watched Justin's green eyes as they searched for mine with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded slightly as my head felt heavier than my whole body. I shut my eyes then felt his arms holding me up. "I'm sorry," I finally said "I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry for everything. Did you leave your party after I got—after I passed out?"

He smiled, "It's not your fault, someone spiked all the drinks. And yes, but I didn't mind it. Don't worry about it alright? Please, don't blame this on yourself. My parents won't suspect anything when they come back. Hopefully." He laughed quietly. I felt better. He made me feel so guilt free. I smiled back at him then remembered my mom. "I have to go Justin!"

His expression changed to an aggressive looking face but quickly changed back to a soft smile, "Let me escort you outside," he laughed "before my parents get home anyway."

We walked out to the garden which was insanely huge, and with the morning light, the roses shined brighter across the pathway. Outside the gate was a black limousine. I glanced back at Justin with wide eyes. "it's for you." He said "to make up for what happened to you yesterday, and don't worry, I informed your mother, she was angered at first, but I explained to her it wasn't your fault. I apologize once again April. Have a safe ride. Edmund already knows where to go."

I peered into the window of the limo and a Philippino driver looked back at me and smiled. I wondered how it was like to be beyond extremely rich. Justin had everything he'd ever wanted.

I got into the car, trusting it'd take me home and thanked Justin. I waved goodbye back at Justin and wondered why someone with such gentlemen qualities like Justin would ever host a party like that. I felt like he'd never wanted to own what he had; only went with it, but I had no right to judge. Then a sudden flash of last night almost made me fall out of my seat. Me laughing. Then I talk. And talk. And talk more. And he listens, and listens. He curses under his breath, and I stumble. Then I fall, and the last flash is strong arms carry me back up.

What had I said? I prayed it wasn't that I liked Justin or anything extremely embarrassing. But from the way he acted this morning, I concluded it probably wasn't too bad. The limosine stopped and before I knew it I was home. "We're here miss Spalding." Edmund said.

"Thanks Edmund!" I got out of the car and as I shut the door behind me, once again I wondered how Justin had so much. It wasn't because I wanted what he had, I only wondered what it was like to have such power.


	4. The First Day

**Chapter 4-The First Day**

The second I entered the house my mom ran to me and locked me in her arms. I heard her sob as she babbled, "Oh My God April, how dare you put yourself in a situation like that? Without any chaperons or designated drivers. Don't ever do something like that again! You freaked me out!"

"MOM!" I unlocked myself from her. "I'm fine, the drinks were spiked mom, besides Justin didn't want alcohol there anyway."

"Oh yeah, this Justin, he was a very good gentleman calling me like that, but he could've called earlier. And where was your cellphone? I'm pretty sure you have over fifty missed calls! And—"

"Mom please stop freaking out! I promise I won't ever do that again. I just really wanna get some sleep right now I don't know why I'm just still tired."

"Alright honey, I trust you. Get some rest." she led me to my room which was unnecessary. Sometimes I feel my mother's overprotectiveness has its up sides however even after she forced me to take a shower and get into clean clothes, because she made me delicious soup and tucked me into bed. I remembered how my father would always do that and the thought of him again brought deep sorrow to my soul. My mom hadn't shown me anything like this in a long time, so I liked being taken cared of at least for today. As she left my room, I slowly shut my eyes. I didn't need to search for sleep, because I knew after a few seconds I would fall…

_My dad is standing meters away from me. I shout out to him but he hears nothing. I scream. He still hears nothing. We're standing in a mine field and he's holding an axe, cutting into the ground. I'm so afraid something will explode in his face so I continue to scream yet it is no use at all. My father continues to cut through muddy grass. My mind isn't wondering about how we are here or why my dad has an axe, only how to get out of this place safely. Then I sense something. Something cold and dark coming from a forest completely ahead of us. Strong winds push my hair out of my face. I scream one more time then run. I run towards my father and hear eruptions coming from behind me, but I don't care. I had to get to him, I had to hear his voice at least one last time. Then just as if in slow motion, my foot slips on something hard dug into the ground and before I could come to my senses, everything is flared in red, yellow and orange colors. I feel no physical pain, but I see my father, burning. My feet stop moving and tears burn in the back of my eyes. It was my fault. If I hadn't moved, nothing would've happened. It was my fault again, this was my only chance and I blew it again. Ellina was wrong, my father now was dead, and still, I was the one to blame._

"April? April, please wake up." A soft voice whispers in my ear. I gasp in rage and get up quickly. It was only a dream I thought. I blink and look to my side to see Ellina standing near my bed. I scream. Was I still in a dream? But it wasn't and I knew it now. Ellina didn't forget to show up on time. But this time I couldn't argue. I didn't want to either, I just wanted to get it over with and if what she was saying wasn't true then, I would go home, or wake up, just return to reality.

She opened the same portal she had opened before and the noise drowned my voice out.

"This doesn't look so safe Ellina!" I exclaimed. I was afraid.

"C'mon! Just hold on!" she said half her body sucked in. I shut my eyes and held on to her hand. She pulled me through the portal, and I could feel myself being pulled in. I was sucked in and twirled as if in a washing machine.

"April, April get up, we're here." Ellina said. I had fallen to the ground and didn't even know it. I opened my eyes and gagged, "What happened?" I asked.

"You fell to the ground when we made it out of the portal. You didn't stiffen. That's what happens when you let the portal take you. You fall really hard." I heard Ellina giggle. "C'mon, we should get to my house."

"Am I in the past right now?" I asked.

"No, you're in the year 2010, just like back in the normal world, you're just in Overia. I can't travel the past unless you take me." Ellina explained.

I got up and steadied myself from falling. I looked around. Overia was beautiful. Green hills filled the place, with gorgeous flowers and roses rising out of the grass. The sun rose high in the sky. "Wasn't it night time back at home?"

"Overian time is different from the ordinary world. It's five hours ahead."

I smiled to such an amazing place and wondered why people would ever want to leave it. This was real. All of it. I was in another world. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. The same beautiful sight was there. This was real. Ellina lead me over the green hills, aside of iridescent rivers, through meadows and valleys. We walked for a long time. I was amazed at every scene. Ellina broke the silence, "You should know that there are warlocks and witches, but of course they are not as powerful as the Witch of the Mountain. Magic is in the air, everywhere, like germs. There are also wizards, but it's very rare to find one here. Goblins and Ogres and such live under the earth. They're the Beasts of the Night. The ones Izel owns live on Earth. And of course, there are the Meris, which are people like you and me." The word wizards caught my attention.

"Wizards? Really? Where can you find them?"

"They find you. Wizards are of the wise. They travel from place to place every season. They know anything about everything. And their power is unpredictable. Except they have terrible memory, so if you have met them before they wouldn't remember you. But it's really rare for someone to actually reach them. Because they have to be able to cross through Sleepy Wood, and that's nearly impossible. No one dares go there from the rumors that they have heard about it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My mother was a historian, all the facts I know about everything and everyone are from her," she smiled at the thought of her mother "We made it to the town."

I stared in despised surprise. The place was exactly like how I saw it in my vision. Clouds covered the sky, dullness filled the air. Everything was dark and gloomy. I saw the grief in Ellina's eyes when we approached town. "This," she finally said. "This is one of the places which Izel oppresses, luckily we're a little more free here, but there's no other place for us to go. So we stay, where there's food and shelter."

"How old are you Ellina?" I asked to get her mind off of everything.

"I'm seventeen. You turn sixteen soon."

"In two weeks." I smiled.

We finally made it to a house.

"Come in."

The house seemed old. It had a brick roof, and the chimney seemed like it was going to fall off. Ellina opened the brown bamboo door, and I peered inside. There was barely any furniture; just a brown couch and a night table with a lamp on it. And on the other side of the room there was a wooden dinner table. Everything was dull. The floor was made out of wood. And the curtains on the windows were held by bamboo sticks.

Someone came out from a distant room in the house. It was a boy. A teenager it seemed. He had blond hair and blue-green eyes. His body was filled with muscles everywhere. Though it wasn't overdone. He was wearing a grey shirt, and shorts. I didn't think people in Overia could dress so normally.

"Who's this Ellina?" he said as he came near me smiling.

"This is April. April, this is Ace, he's a friend of ours." Ellina said. He came even closer to me, bent down and kissed my hand, "The history seeker. It's very nice to meet you, I can't even believe my eyes."

I said nothing, just smiled.

"I'm an earth bender, watch." said Ace.

He cupped his hands and faced them up, and then he moved his hands in a circular motion. His arms stiffened, and his muscles tightened and he raised his arms above his head. A rock was flying in the air below his arms. I was fascinated. I'd never seen anyone do something like that before. "Whoa!" I said.

He laughed, "It's like you haven't seen anyone bend before." He put his arms down and the rock was put back exactly where it was. Ellina rolled her eyes. "Ace. Be nice, she's still new to this."

Ellina was a whole new person. It was like she shifted completely into a relaxed, normal, teenager. She must have been beyond relieved that I was here.

"I'm gonna go get Blake, he'll have to be informed of this as well." I nodded and assumed it was her brother. Ellina slammed the door shut behind her. I couldn't believe the moment I was in or anything that was happening. I rubbed my eyes over and over. It was still true. I gave up. This must be true, I convinced myself to stop trying to prove that this wasn't real.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked.

I was startled, "I'm fine. It's just, I'm so new to all of this."

"You'll get used to it. I bet your world is a lot more interesting than this."

"Not entirely. There's no magic in our world." I said.

"I've never been to Earth, but I should go one day." He smiled.

"It's not all that, trust me, not like this."

"At least it doesn't have Izel oppressing every inch of it. My parents were killed when I was young. I have no one but Blake and Ellina. They're my only family."

"I'm sorry." I said.

He smiled, "Don't be, it's not like you killed them."

He had the same glum face Ellina had when she'd spoke of her family. Izel had scarred everyone in this place. I felt terrible. Then suddenly the door flew open. Ellina stood at the door next to another boy. He was also a teenager, and he looked just like Ellina. He had blue sparkly eyes and black spiky hair that stood in place over his shoulders. I could tell that he had a lot of muscles even from under his black shirt like Ace.

Ellina broke the silence once again, "April this is Blake, my brother, and Blake this is April, the history seeker." Blake didn't say anything. His eyes just widened, and he didn't move. He was staring at me, fascinated. I smiled as a greeting but all he did was look away. I said nothing.

"April, would you come take a look at this?" Ellina said. She had already gone in the house and Ace was helping her with a map of some sort. I quickly turned around to see what Ellina wanted. It was the first time I had seen Ellina without her hood on. Her hair was pure black, and it was very long and straight. She was really pretty.

I went over to her and Ace. I felt Blake coming closer behind me. He stood there, not moving a muscle. I didn't know anyone could be so still. He was so close I could feel his breath. But I didn't say anything. "What's this?" I asked.

"This is a map of when The Witch of the Mountain appears. We will need it once we find the rest of the Meris helpers." said Ellina.

"It's not even almost a half moon, so we have plenty of time." said Ace.

"How are we going to find the other Meris, and how does this help me find my father? I thought we had a deal?" I asked.

"A deal? Since when do you make deals with a kid Ellina?" Blake said.

"I'm not a kid." I said flatly, yet quietly, I couldn't lose my temper to people I didn't even know.

"Blake look, it was the only way she was ever going to come with me, I had to promise her we would find her father." Ellina said.

"The one who married a mortal? I'm sorry, kid but you're here to help us, I don't think you have a choice."

"I'm not a kid!" I said. Who did he think he was?

"April I'm sorry, Blake may I speak to you for a second? Alone?" Ellina said. She went into one of the rooms with him and I heard them whisper, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Sorry about that, you're lucky, he didn't blast anything at you the second he saw you. That's just the way he is, stubborn and angry, all the time." Ace said.

"It's ok, it's not the first time I'd been bullied." Ace said nothing, and I realized just how stupid I had sounded. Blake and Ellina got out of the room and Blake seemed calmer, quieter. I didn't know what she had done, but she truly did something.

"Welcome back guys, so you figured out how we're planning on randomly finding Meris, now that Izel is sending troops tomorrow to check who's ready for 'transportation'." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means that Izel's going to take more Meris to his little conspiracy dungeon and if we don't get a move on, we're going to be one of them." Ellina gave Blake a glare, he sighed "I mean, we should, find a good plan quickly." He said.

"Well, we can think about that after we eat, aren't we all hungry? Let's go get some dinner from the market." Ellina said.

Food. I had forgotten about food. But surprisingly, I wasn't hungry. I nodded at Ellina. She signaled for me to follow her into one of the rooms. I went inside. There was a bed with white sheets on the side next to the bamboo framed window. The brown wooden closet was in front of the bed. Ellina had already opened a closet door and took out a bunch of clothes. She laid each of them on the bed. "Which would you like?" she asked. I stepped closer to the bed. Most of the clothing was brown. There was a green tank top with something that looked like a golden necklace attached to it. On each strap of the tank top there was something that looked like a necklace dangled down. The collar area had a thick, gold, metal piece that would cover the whole neck. There was one pair of pants and a skirt. The pants looked like skinny jeans and they had these golden necklace things hanging from the sides like the tank top, they where a brownish color. The skirt was also a golden color and it seemed to reach my knee if I wore it. Ellina was a little bit shorter than me, but her clothes would still fit me I thought. The skirt also had these dangled necklaces. I decided to wear it.

"I'll take these." I said holding the tank top and the skirt.

"Alright." she said. "You can wear these sandals." The sandals were like those of the ancient Romans, with laces that are meant to be wrapped around your ankle area.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"April," I turned. "How do you like it here so far?"

I shrugged.

"It'll get better. I promise." I smiled a little.  
>"I'm going to the bathroom to change." I said.<p>

"Wait." I heard Ellina say. "Take these earrings. They make you more tolerant.

"Alright. Thanks." I said.

"The bathroom's on the right, April."

I turned around and headed for the bathroom. It was a small bathroom. The sink was attached to the wall and the toilet was right next to it. I set Ellina's clothes on the dried sink and took off my clothes. I wore the tank top and skirt, and then I wore the sandals. They covered most of my chins, but they didn't make it to my knees. I looked up at the mirror and turned the tab on to wash my face. I untied my ponytail and let my brown curls lay on my shoulders. I put on the earrings. They were shaped as golden circles. I brushed my hair and laid my bangs on the side of my face. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to the door where everyone else was. They were all looking at the schedule that Ellina told us about. Ellina had changed from her black robe to a beautiful sleeveless dress. It was light purple with the same golden necklaces dangling from her waist. The dress made it above her knees by a little bit. Her hair was curled and tied in a ponytail. I thought she looked really nice. "Are we gonna leave now?" I said.

They all turned around. Ellina quickly came to me and said, "Great you're ready, let's go!"

"Wait." It was Blake. "Can I come with you?"

"Are you sure Blake?" Ellina asked shockingly.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I want to come." He said.

"Ok then. Come along." Ellina said.

It was darker now in Overia. Street lights were turned on. I was surprised by how quickly time passed by. Maybe Overian time ticks faster than the normal time as well. We walked for a long time in silence across the town. Everywhere I looked, there was sadness. No smiles lit anyone's face. People were either going back home or walking gloomily on the street off to somewhere, who knows where. This place seemed so oppressed. It made my smile fade away as quickly as melting ice-cream in the hot sun. I watched the stars and saw that it was a half moon, like Ace had said. There were so many clusters of stars that lit the dark night. Aside from the half lit lampposts on the streets, the moon seemed to be the only sign of hope to me that this place might get better. I tried to imagine smiles on each of these people's faces, but I couldn't.

We walked past a small cottage and I noticed what was happening. Some sort of armed solider was standing by the door. An old woman came by and I watched solemnly as the armed man shouted at the poor lady and whipped her with his lash. I wanted to do something about this, but I couldn't. Ellina saw me start to tear and she grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered something in my ear that I couldn't comprehend. How could this happen and no one do anything about it? It was terrible here. After seeing that I wanted nothing but to go back home, where things like that were acted upon. Maybe London wasn't my home, but I certainly liked it better than this.

We finally made it to something that looked like a souk. Under every umbrella there were different types of food. Ellina lead us to the each of the shaded stands, "You may sit over there if you'd like while I go and get the food."

"No, I'll come with you." I said. It would be interesting to see what kind of food Overia had. Maybe it would be completely different than London's. We went to the vegetable area, and I watched as Ellina pulled out the strangest vegetables I've ever seen. She got something that looked like rice, and diary products. After that, she went to the poultry area, and grabbed something that looked like a chicken to me, but I doubted it was. When she was finished she went to someone who was the cashier I presumed. He took everything and put it in a bag, "That's fifty four Izolons." He was a fat, bald man. I could see tiny hairs on his head, though they were barely seeable. He wore the same colors everyone wore here: brown or green, and he had the same sandals I wore. Ellina was the only one who wore a different color: purple. But the dark colored robe she wore over it covered it.

I assumed that Izolons was there currency. I saw Ellina hand the man old looking coins. They were silver colored, and had strange engravings on them. I couldn't tell what they were.

"Let's go." Ellina said. Blake took the bags from Ellina and walked in front of us. He stood bold and strong. I observed every muscle in his powerful arms. I tried to imagine him water bending. I remembered Justin all of a sudden. I remembered his green eyes and brown hair and tried to compare him with Blake. They were both such different people. But it was obvious that Blake was stronger. Then I remembered Jessica, and Stephanie. I remembered my dad. I tried to imagine how my life would be like if it was true that he's still alive. Would it be possible that I didn't loose him? I felt like a fool to have been sad for the past three months and to have thought he was gone. Maybe that's why my mom was better. Maybe somehow, he went into her dreams too, and told her he was ok. Why wouldn't my mom tell me though? Didn't she understand that it was my right to know my father was still alive? Did she know that I was a history seeker? Did she know I was capable of doing things not all humans are capable of? The thought of my life back in the normal world didn't want me to go back. It wasn't as how I wanted it to be anyway. Maybe this life is better for me. Maybe change is good. I didn't understand anything yet. Maybe this was all a dream. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I was more relaxed that way. Then suddenly I tripped on something. I shrieked, and felt someone carry me back up on my feet. Their arms were as hard as steel. I wanted to know who it was, but my eyes wouldn't open up again, and then unexpectedly, I fell to the ground.

I woke up in a bed. I gagged, and put my head on my forehead, to try and get up.

"Are you alright?" Ellina said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You lost your conscious. You're transition is hitting you pretty hard, it's most probable that it'll be complete by next week. The symptoms are all different. Maybe today was too much pressure for you. You should get some rest. Do you need anything?" I tried to get up and felt Ellina trying to help me, "Are you sure you want to get up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I felt her let go of me. I didn't want her to let go. I was too exhausted, but I didn't want to appear weak in front of them, they were all so strong. I had to get up. I pushed through the pain and stood on my feet. I was in Ellina's room. My eyesight was still a little blurry, but I made my way through the door. Ellina told me to rest but I insisted on helping her to set up the food. She told me to follow her to the kitchen. When I entered I realized that it was the similar to my kitchen back at home. Only it was a little smaller. She set down the food on the table.

"The rejo is in the storage room. Would you mind getting it please?" I heard her say.

"Rejo?"

"Yes. The food that looks like rice I believe. I remember from watching you on Earth that you never cooked."

That's what she had bought in the market, it was very much like rice, but it was a bit darker colored, a shade of brown. Perhaps everything here was as dull as that color.

"Oh ok. And yeah, my mom works at a sandwich shop and sometimes we just order out."

"Well that is certainly easier."

"Yeah, and it also means I don't know how to cook." I said.

"That's alright. All I need now is the rejo, I mean rice please." There were so many things in the storage room. Unlike my house, this place had all the food needed to live a lifetime…or so I thought.

"Where is the rice?"I asked.

A fan was turned on. "Top left corner, in a big bag!" she shouted. I looked at the top left corner and saw a really big bag that looked so heavy. I reached for it to pull it down but it was stuck. I kept pulling it until the whole bag fell on my head. I was starting to become dizzy again. I couldn't see what was happening, but the bag made a loud thump as it fell on my head. Ellina quickly looked around to see me covered in white rice. She put her hand on her mouth, "My goodness! Are you alright?" she asked shockingly.

I got up and rubbed off the rice that was all over me. Ace and Blake seemed to hear the noise, because they came into the kitchen and saw what a mess I have done.

"Sorry Ellina." I was ashamed.

"That's alright, I'll clean it up. I told you, you should rest. You can sit outside in the living room with Blake and Ace while they set the table." It was obvious she didn't want me in the kitchen anymore. I nodded and followed Ace and Blake to the table. They had already set up everything.

"Here, you can sit down here." Ace said, while pulling out a chair. I went over to the chair and sat with my hand over my head, trying to stabilize myself.

"Are you alright?" Ace said.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired." I said. I was wondering at the same time what on earth made me lose consciousness like that. I did nothing above my own strength. At least I didn't think I didn't. I tried to recall the events of the day, to try and remember if I did anything that overwhelmed me.

"It's the transition. How old are you?" Blake said.

"Fifteen." I said.

I heard him chuckle, "Like I thought, a kid. This is going to happen for the next week or so, get used to it."

"I wasn't complaining." I said. What is his problem?

"We could hang posters saying we need a future reader and air and fire bender," Ace said. "For getting Meris, I mean."

"Yes," Blake said vaguely. "so when Izel's troops comes back, he won't suspect a thing about a history seeker ever existing. Think a little Ace."

"Well then what should we do?" I asked quietly. Ace was silent. He seemed out of ideas.

"_We_ will have to go to each house and look for the Meris. That may not be the best idea, but there's no other way." Blake said.

We sat there for another ten minutes completely silent.

Blake got up, "I'm going to check on Ellina." And he left the room.

"You hungry?" Ace said.

"Oddly, I'm not. And I didn't eat anything since yesterday."

"When the food comes, you'll be hungry."

"Maybe." I said. Ellina and Blake came out of the kitchen carrying two pots.

"Ace can you go get the juice. It's on the table inside." Ellina said pointing at the kitchen. Ace nodded, quickly got up and went to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious. Ace was right. I would be hungry when the food came. Ellina and Blake set the pots on the table. "Help yourself." Ellina said. I opened one of the pots. It had rice in it. I took my spoon and put rice on my plate. The vegetable pot smelled even nicer than the rice. Everything seemed so normal here, I felt like I was still on Earth.

Suddenly I remembered my mother, and how she'd known about this and never told me. And I remembered Justin's party and how I was probably going to miss it. The thought of home made me sad, I wanted to go back but the thought of my dad still being out there, was beyond just riveting.

Ace came back with the juice and a bowl that had meat in it. Ellina probably forgot about it. With my fork, I took a piece of meat. We all sat down in our chairs, and I heard Ellina say, "I hope you like it April."

The food was amazing. Ellina was an excellent cook. The vegetables and the rice were juicy and mouthwatering. And the meat completed the meal. I took a sip from my orange juice. I couldn't stop eating this wonderful meal.

When we all finished eating Ace and I cleaned up the table. Blake and Ellina went inside and washed the dishes. I laid my head back onto the couch and shut my eyes. I felt Ace come and sit beside me. "You tired?" he asked. I could hear him chuckle a little.

"Very." I said. "So much stuff happened today, I don't think I can absorb it all. Yesterday I was a normal person living a normal boring life, and right now, well this isn't something I can take in all at once."

Ace laughed. "You better get rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, with finding the Meris and all. Come, I'll show you to a bedroom." I followed Ace down the hallway into a small room with a bed and a night table. I turned to him, "Thanks."

"No problem, Ellina must have pajamas somewhere in her room. I'll be right back." He left the room swiftly and made no sound. I sat on the bed and analyzed the room. It was really small. It looked just like Ellina's room except this had no closet and was much smaller. I didn't mind it though, I was really tired anyway. I took off the sandals Ellina had given me and laid my head on the pillow. And before Ace returned, I was in a deep sleep.


	5. The Witch of a Smaller Mountain

**Chapter 5-The Witch of a Smaller Mountain**

When I woke up in the morning there were pajamas on the night table next to the bed I had slept in. Ace must have put them to the side of my bed when he found me sleeping. I had felt so much better than yesterday. I got out of bed barefoot, and walked to the living room. Everyone was there eating breakfast on the dinner table. I must have woken up really late. I scratched my hair and yawned, while walking towards them. "Good morning. Are you feeling better?" Ellina said.

I yawned again, "Good morning. And yes, a lot better thanks."

"Would you like to eat breakfast? You woke up later than us, so we ate already." Ellina said.

"Ok thanks." I said.

Ellina returned with a blob of something on a plate.

"Here you are." she said.

"Thank you." I said. At first I was afraid to eat it, but when I put it near my mouth I noticed its essence was delicious. I couldn't tell what it was, but I ate it all. When I went to the kitchen to put my plate in the sink Ellina stood next to me washing dishes.

"April, we have to get going right away to look for the other Meris. The faster we try and find your father, the better things will get. I doubt we're going to even find any Meris." Ellina said.

"What do we do if we don't find any Meris?"

"We'll have to continue on our own. Don't worry, all we need to find your father is a witch, any witch. She'll locate him for us, and then we'll see what happens."

"Ok then, I'll do whatever I can to help. I have to save my dad."

"Ok, let's get going." I nodded.

We both left the kitchen and waited at the door for Ace and Blake. They finally made it and each of them had changed. Blake changed from his light blue shirt and jeans into Overian clothes it seemed. He was wearing a white shirt with the golden necklace things and a metal piece on the collar like my tank top, and heavy black pants with lots of pockets, and they seemed to be filled with stuff, and dark boots. Ace had changed from his jeans and shirt into similar clothes as Blake, except they were grey.

"Great. You guys are ready! Where should we go first?" Ellina said.

"Let's go with the first houses down our block." Blake said.

We all headed out the door. The streets seemed less gloomy than yesterday. Maybe I got used to it. We passed by a lot of houses on the right, but they would either not be Meris, or they would just slam the door in our faces. All the houses looked the same. They were old and miserable. After ringing the doorbell of over ten hopeless houses, we decided that this would be the last one. Ace rang the doorbell. A man opened the door. He was tall and broad, with grey eyes, and black hair. He wore clothes like Blake and Ace.

"Excuse me sir, are there any young Meris living with you that you know of? It's important." Ace said.

"Nothing is important anymore! My life ends today, I didn't obey Izel and now I pay! Go away, Izel comes back today!" the man seemed to have a trauma from Izel and he slammed the door in our faces.

"Well that didn't go well at all!" I said.

"I think we know that Spalding!" Blake said angrily.

I stiffened my eyebrows. How will I ever find my dad now?

"Well, maybe we could try that house?" Ellina said pointing at a random house.

"No, since Izel is coming today, everyone is going to act like that man, just like they did in our previous houses. They're all completely angered and frightened." Blake said.

"So what do we do, just go back home?" Ace said.

My eyes started to tear from the thought of losing my dad again, "Ellina, you're a liar! You knew that I would never be able to find my dad again! I bet you knew he's still dead! You just used me so that I would help you get whatever you needed, and then you were just gonna send me back!"

I saw the look on Ellina's face. She was offended. For a moment, I felt bad for saying all those words about her, but I couldn't stop my emotions nor could I stop my everlasting tears. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was panting, and tired. I hated to feel that way. I didn't want to faint again. I wanted to find my dad. He was all I thought about. Daddy…dad…dad…

"Shh, it's ok baby girl, I'm right here." Dad said. I turned and saw my dad standing next to me, stroking my hair.

"Daddy!" I cuddled in his arms, tears filling my eyes. I'd missed him now more than ever.

"It's ok honey, I told you, you can get through this. Just breath sweetie, just breath. Never frighten, never—"

"No dad, don't sing that song! I don't want to hear anything about that stupid world. I want to go back, I want you back with me, like how everything used to be. Come back Daddy. Is it true you're still alive?"

"I'm alive honey, and don't worry. Everything will be clear to you in a while. Just hold on tight, remember you promised me. I'll come and see you every night in your dreams so you don't feel alone. Take care of yourself baby girl. I'm always here for you."

"Dad I—"

"April? April, wake up! April?" Ace said.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I got up. I was laying on the street. Ellina came closer to me and hugged me.

"It's ok April, you're going through the transition. It's hard I know, it's ok you can get through it." Ellina said.

But I couldn't get through it. I wanted everything to end. My emotions were everywhere. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop crying. Ellina kept trying to calm me down and it slowly worked. I gradually stopped panting and crying, and after a while, I was calm again. I took a lot of deep breaths and soon, I was back to normal.

"Is she okay Ellina?" Blake said.

"She's fine. She's just very tense." Ellina said.

"Thanks Ellina. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright. I understand." Ellina said. I got up and stood on my feet. I was too embarrassed to look anyone in their faces. My head was down, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here." Ace said.

"Going so soon?" said a voice. We all turned to see a girl, hunched on a wall, arms folded, and head down. She was wearing something that looked like a red sports bra but had it had those necklace things on them. I concluded that these necklace things were a traditional wear of Overia. She had so many bracelets on. On both hands she had big thick black bracelets that covered her wrists. She wore black tights and a maroon mini-skirt over them. Her dark brown hair was in a high tight ponytail. She had a golden headband that looked like metal in her hair. She had green eyes. She unattached herself from the wall and came near us.

"I'm Kayla." she said holding out her hand to Ace.

Ace smiled and shook her hand. "Ace." he said.

She winked, "Hot." I saw Ace blush.

I giggled a little under my breath, then stepped forward, "Nice to meet you Kayla, I'm April."

"Cool." Kayla said. "So why are you looking for Meris?"

"It's something that isn't your business." Blake said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't clearly introduced myself. I'm a fire bender, a Meris." Kayla said.

"You're a fire bender? Cool." Ace said.

I said to Ellina under my breath, still recovering, "She's a fire bender, we could use her."

Ellina whispered back, "I don't know, she doesn't seem trustworthy, but we can give it a try." I heard Ellina clear her throat and step forward, "Kayla, how would you like to be part of a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission? Impressive. Rescuing who exactly?" Kayla said.

"Rescuing someone who you shouldn't care about. We don't need you." Blake said.

"I think we do." Ace said.

"Oh shut up Ace!"

"Hey calm your nerves Blake, you wanna show me another fire bender here that won't slam the door in our faces because of Izel? Just admit we kind of need her now, or we'll never be able to rescue her father!" Ace said.

"Whose father?" Kayla sounded interested.

"What the hell are you saying? The only reason—" This was getting out of hand. I had to do something. I spoke up, "STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone went silent. I hesitated then began, "If we're gonna work together to solve this, we have to treat each other well. I think that Kayla would be a good addition to our team, but to prove it for those of you who disagree," I turned to Blake. "she'll show us her fire bending. Kayla, can you please show us your ability to fire bend."

Kayla looked at me like I was stupid then moved to a position. She stiffened every muscle of her body and pushed her hands forward. Fire spewed out of her hand like a faucet being turned on too hard. Then she turned around so quickly and flipped in the air with fire coming out of her feet and arms. She landed on the ground and the sand beneath her flew in the air, "That good enough for ya?" she panted and looked at me. I hesitated and turned to Blake.

He seemed stunned, "Whatever." he said.

"Alright, welcome Kayla, we'll explain everything on the way. But first we have to find a future seeker." I said.

"So, who am I rescuing again?" Kayla said.

Ellina went over to her side, "This is more of a revolution," she whispered, though I could still hear her. Ellina spoke with her for a while and I saw a slight smile cross her face, as she joined us. She went beside Ace and he smiled. "Ok. Let's go then." Ellina said.

We were finally only steps away. We just needed to find an air bender and a future seeker by the end of the day. I sped up my pace to catch up with Ellina who was explaining everything to Kayla. Ace went back to Blake and they were both babbling about something. I rolled my eyes and tried to listen to Ellina and Kayla.

"I think I know someone who can help us find the rest of the Meris before Izel gets here." Kayla said. I was surprised. Could I really have succeeded? Could this be happening?

"You do? Well can you show him to us? Or her?" Ellina said.

"Yea, this way." Kayla said and led us to a turn. I looked behind me to see if the guys were there.

They were following us but they were still bickering. I rolled my eyes and followed Kayla. She lead us to a house that was built on grass. "Come in." I heard Kayla say. We entered the house.

"This is a witch's house." Ellina said. "I could tell from the decorations." The place looked really strange. It looked like an emo's house, black with knives hanging from everywhere. There were strange pictures on the walls. Herbs were sitting on the corner of each room. Kayla led us into one of the rooms. There was an old lady sitting in the middle of the room wearing the black dirty robe that I saw in my vision. The hood covered her full face. Fear rose in me. I stepped back and bumped into Blake. He held me tight. His grip was so strong. "Hey, watch it." He said. I saw him smile and it made me smile too. He lifted me back up and steadied me.

It was like the witch could sense us. I wondered if she were able to locate my dad. She didn't even look at us, but she knew who we were, "What brings you here Kayla, with your friends." she said.

"Hey Claire. I came to ask you if you could locate some powerful Meris for us, an air bender and a future seeker." Kayla said.

"Ah, you came to rescue someone from Izel's seize. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you history seeker. I presume you want to know where your father is." Claire said. How did she know I was here?

"Yes." I said. "Can you help us?"

"Yes, yes of course but it will have to cost you." Claire said.

"How much do you want?" Blake said.

She laughed.

"No, no I do not want your money. I want the history seeker." Blake's grip tightened on me.

"You're not taking her away from us." He said.

The witch laughed again.

"I do not want to _take_ her away from you. I want to give her something." She got up. I could see that she was holding something in her hand. It was glowing, but I couldn't recognize it at all. She came near me. She lined my face with her long fingernails as she hissed. My heart beat faster. I was scared. Blake suddenly let go of me. He was scared too. I felt all alone. Claire took off her hood and revealed her eyes. I stared in them. Something was in them. It was turning. I tilted my head and with a flash I was standing all alone in a dark room. What happened? Where am I, I thought.

I heard Claire's voice, "Come child, listen to me. The price you pay is not easy. Do what I say or I will curse you forever. You have to answer all my questions, one lie, and your life will be cursed."

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted.

"That my dear, is witch business, so answer all the questions that you will be asked understand?" her tone made me feel like I was going to die if I don't do what she says. How hard can her questions be? I nodded slightly to indicate to her that I had agreed to this ridiculous request.

"Very well," she continued. "What is your full name?"

I hesitated for some odd reason. I already knew my name of course, but maybe it was just the fear of her hissing tone. "A-April Fawn Spalding." I finally said.

I could hear her chuckle as if my name was funny. I waited for the next question but she didn't speak. And since I couldn't see anything I was afraid that if I spoke without being told to, she would send a comet or something to hurt me. So I shut my lips, maybe she was out of questions and was sending me back. Her hissing voice interrupted my thoughts, "What is your age?"

"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in two weeks." This time I wasn't as hesitant, I figured if I said the truth then she can't hurt me. And again she paused for a long time, probably verifying if what I was saying was true or not.

"You love your mother, your father, and yourself. Who else do you love?" I paused before I could even answer that strange question. She had already mentioned all the people I loved. What did she mean who else? I was afraid that if I questioned her then, she would curse me. "N—no one else." I hesitated.

"You are lying!" she cried. At that moment my feet trembled. I couldn't swallow, or breathe. My eyes were focused somewhere in the darkness, but I didn't move them. But I wasn't lying. What was she going to do to me? I didn't know what to think or do, and from my fear, I fell to the ground unconscious.


	6. The Curse

**Chapter 6-The Curse**

When I painfully opened my eyelids, I saw four faces looking down at me. I couldn't recognize them because everything seemed a blur. I assumed they were Ellina, Blake, Ace, and Kayla. I gagged and felt someone helping me up to sit down. I realized I was in a cave. Or something that looked like one. I was lying on a bunch of leaves, they were pretty comfortable considering if I had to lie on the hard rock.

"April are you alright?" I knew whose voice that sounded like. It was Ellina. I tried to say I'm fine when I wasn't really, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out, only pain shot up my back and I leaned backward to the bed to try and reduce it. I felt a hand hold my back tight before I could bang it on the bed. I blinked. Everyone was clear now. Blake and Ace were on my right and Ellina and Kayla on my left. I realized that Ace was holding me. I opened my mouth again to try to talk. Now pain shot through my legs, and I couldn't move them as if I was paralyzed. I winced, and motioned that I was in pain. They would probably understand. It was like I had no vocal cords. What happened?

"She can't speak, just like the witch told us. And if she tries to, she'll remain in pain." Blake said.

"I can't believe I listened to her, I'm so sorry guys. Claire never did that before. I don't know what was up with her." Kayla said. I didn't know what they were saying. I opened my mouth again. Nothing came out. Tears were at the back of my eyes. But I couldn't cry. Not now I couldn't, not again.

"April, we are so sorry, what can we ever do to help?" Ellina seemed like she couldn't think.

"The witch asked her who she loved, and I bet she lied." Blake said. I gazed at him in surprise. How'd he know? Was he there when the witch asked me? I tried to open my mouth again to speak, but the more I tried the more pain shot up through my body. I decided to lie back and not open my mouth again. But the thought of Blake knowing what happened to me was still swirling around my head.

"How do you know that that's what really happened?" Ace finally spoke.

"Because that's what witches do, when they see a history seeker—" Blake was cut off.

"'They must be asked three questions, name, age and love. If thy does not answer, then a curse will be struck upon them, until thee love finds them.'" It was like Ellina was quoting from some book. I saw the look on her face. Her eyes were wide open in fear.

She hesitated, "B-but there's a time limit, if she doesn't find her love in the midst seven days, something happens. I believe she would stay like this forever, but I'm not sure. I believe there's a possible way to break the curse though. We could try different Meris bending, they may work—"

This was insane. I shut my eyes tight trying to let myself believe that this was all an insane dream. I wanted to go back home. I opened my eyes slowly hoping that I would be in London again, lying in my bed with my alarm clock next to me, but instead, I saw something completely worse.

Men were holding axes and breaking down the cave. They were strong muscular men. I wondered why they were tearing it down. I struggled to my feet to try to escape before the cave would collapse on me, but I was trapped in some impenetrable bubble. I heard one man say, "That's it boys, break it all down!" My eyes narrowed to one man that was standing in the corner. He was breaking down the cave as well, but his facial expression seemed like he didn't want to. It was like he was forced. My eyes narrowed even more to recognize him. Then they widened in surprise. That man was my father.

I wanted to speak up, but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would be pained again. But I couldn't help the fact of how much I had missed my dad. I felt tears on the corner of my eye. I smiled to his features that were now so clear to me, his light brown hair and his hazel eyes, his steel arms and his perfect body. For a forty year old man, he was very attractive. But I figured he was younger here, he looked younger. Finally I knew what was going on. I was seeing the past.

Despite the fact that I knew I would be pained if I would open my mouth to say anything I still wanted to say something at least. I hesitated then slowly opened my mouth, "Dad?" I could speak, and I didn't feel anything. I was happier than ever. "Dad!" I said louder. The man turned around slowly. I saw his eyes widened when they met mine. I felt my tears rolling on my cheeks. "Dad." I sobbed. I couldn't believe it. I was seeing my dad again. He ran to me and I heard him say, "April!" I felt his arms around me, holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around him too.

"I missed you so much dad." I cried.

"I missed you too baby doll." I felt so secure and calm in his arms. I didn't want him to let go.

"Listen to me well, April." he said. "You must go to The Witch of The Mountain with the rest of your Meris. That's the only way I'll get out of here. Ok? You have to promise to me ok? When you get there the witch will grant the history seeker one wish with no circumstances, wish me out of here baby, please. I'm not as strong here anymore."

"Dad, but I don't—"

"Promise me! Ok? No matter what happens, you HAVE to get there. Understand?" there was fear in his voice. He was trapped somewhere and he couldn't get out. I was speechless, and all I felt myself do was nod hesitantly. I saw him finally smile. "That's my girl. I love you April." I smiled.

"I love you too dad." But before I could hug him goodbye I heard someone say, "April?"

My dad and all the men, disappeared in thin air. I held my hands out where my dad was; my facial expression probably unreadable. I'd lost him again. "April, are you ok?" it was Kayla. I opened my mouth again forgetting about the pain that would strike me the moment I attempted to speak.

I noticed the sympathy in Kayla's eyes. Pain shot through me, I could see her see me and she hurried over to me to help me get back up. "April, I'm so sorry." She began. "you've been out for three days. I never knew Claire would do that, but there's good news though, she gave us the location of the two other Meris. We found them. An air bender, and a future seeker, they're here, training, outside. Do you want to see them?" I nodded, remembering how much in pain I would be in if I tried to say 'yes'.

I saw Kayla smile as she lifted me up and helped me outside the ominous cave. Outside was so much different than inside. It was a meadow. Green grass was everywhere. I saw Ace and Blake and another person I didn't recognize bending. Ace was surrounded by rocks all shapes and sizes. He was bending them everywhere. Sand from the grassy area flew beneath his feet. He was controlling earth. He was wearing beige shorts, and that was it. Blake was next to a river. His hands motioned into different directions within seconds; it was like he was signaling to someone where they should go by only using his wrists. I was stunned as I saw water rising from the river into his motioned wrists flowing in every direction. He seemed so peaceful; I had never seen him like that before. It made me smile. I noticed that he'd cut his hair shorter. I could finally see his shimmering blue eyes so clearly.

I wondered how much I missed, and how long I was out. Then there was another boy, with long spiky hair that was reddish with brownish areas. It was like an optical illusion. I figured he was the new member, the air bender. He was also training. Wind currents shown, flew from everywhere, whenever he made a move. It was amazing. I noticed Ellina was sitting next to a little girl. She seemed so young. She had orange hair and looked just like the air bender.

"Ellina, Ellina!" Kayla shouted. Ellina looked up, so did Ace, Blake, the air bender and the little girl. When I turned to Blake, I noticed he was coming over to us, smiling, and his facial expression excited. He had never been so happy before. Ellina hurried and hugged me, "Oh April! I'm so glad you're finally feeling better." She pulled away and I smiled, remembering that if I opened my mouth, pain would be my answer.

"April these are the new members of our group. This is Emma." She pointed at the little orange haired girl. The little girl nodded once. She didn't look up at me. But I heard her say something under her breath, "It is very nice to meet you." she whispered.

"She's blind." Kayla whispered in my ear.

I felt pity for her for she was only a little girl. I turned to the other boy that came to us. He stood near me, smiling. "And this is Brandon. He's Emma's brother." He looked at me and held his hand out, "It's such an honor to meet you." I shook his hand.

"April, you should join us tonight, we're making a camp fire." Ellina suggested. I liked that suggestion. I especially loved camp fires. I remembered me and my dad used to always go camping every other weekend. I nodded enthusiastically. Ellina's smile widened.

I stepped out of the cave once more and stared at the night sky. Sparkling stars filled the place. I traced constellations with my eyes, wondering how such beauty could ever be abandoned. "April! April!" Kayla waved at me. I smiled and walked towards the group. Everyone was there. But that's not what kept me from looking away. Emma was seated on a small log alone. She was staring into the fire. I remembered that she was blind, and that she must have been lonely.

I sat next to Kayla and Ellina on the damp grass and stared at the glowing fire. Sparks spewed out of every edge. It was beautiful. "Do you want some food?" Ellina asked. I nodded. I hadn't eaten for days. My stomach was empty. She handed me a leaf that wrapped around some slimy substance. "Open it, Ace made it from the ground, don't worry it's sanitary." Kayla said glancing at Ace. I saw him smile at Kayla. She blushed red, and smiled back at him. I had seriously missed a lot. I opened the leaf, and inside was some yellow substance. It looked like mashed potato. I shoved it in my mouth trying to swallow it before I could actually taste it, I needed something in my stomach. It was like eating red and yellow pepper, completely tasteless. I grabbed a bunch of leaves and shoved them in my mouth. After eating about six, my stomach started to rumble. I held it tight and motioned to Ellina that I was going to the river, in case I needed to puke this bizarre substance I had put into my body. She nodded back at me and smiled.

I got up and left. The moment I reached the river I smelled its beautiful pure essence. The water was so beautiful under the moonlight. I sat on my knees and bent down. Suddenly I remembered home. The peaceful silence made me one with all my surroundings. I heard the gradually flowing water and shut my eyes as the sound of it soothed my brain. I was in a different world. Suddenly footsteps snapped me out my lovely escape. It was Blake.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. He kneeled down next to me.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said quietly, and as if knowing my stomach hurt he moved his muscular arms towards it. I was paralyzed, lost in his glistening, intense blue eyes. He slightly lifted my shirt and laid his cold hand on my stomach so lightly, it made me shiver. With his other hand, he motioned it towards the river. I saw the water rise as he commanded. Then gently, he removed his hand from my stomach and allowed the water to enter my body. I was almost scared. The water had gone through my body. But my stomach pain had vanished. I looked up at him to realize that he was staring at me. I couldn't stop glaring at him either. He spoke gently, quietly, I almost couldn't hear him, "You still can't speak." His voice was soothing, relaxing.

He had reminded me of my worst nightmare. I nodded and put my head down. "Hey—" he cupped his hands around my chin and lifted my face to his. He hesitated, then slowly brought me towards him. Again, I was paralyzed. Every muscle in my body had stopped functioning. I shut my eyes reflexively and soon his lips were on mine. He was holding me tight in his arms. I had never felt this way before. Nor had I known that this feeling even existed. He pulled away so gently, and glared into my eyes.

I saw his eyes under the starry night, shining now more than ever. I analyzed every part of his face, his perfect nose, and his gentle crescent lips. I hesitated, then gently put my hand on his chest. He almost shivered, then shut his eyes. I slowly moved my hand up to his hair. It was soft. It was as if I was touching silk. My fingers ran through his wet, black hair so delicately, I was shivering all along.

He sighed. I pulled my hand back but he caught it and put it between both his hands on his lap.

"You know," he said. "the reason I knew was because I was there, with you." Blake said. For a moment I didn't understand. "I knew that you said you didn't love anyone, because if you said anyone, it would've been me. I don't know why or how, I just do. From the moment I saw you, I—" he hesitated. "There was something about you, that just reminded me of—" he stopped again. "it's just like this. If you were a star, and you didn't shine, I would still notice you first. You bring out something in me that not anyone can. I just—, I'm sorry if I've ever been terrible to you, I would never want to hurt you." He stared at me from my left and then from my right eye, over and over again. Uncontrollably I opened my mouth to the first word I could think of, "Blake." My voice was shattering and so quiet, I couldn't hear myself. Gentle pain shot through my back, but I didn't mind it. He looked up at me, his blue eyes widening, "You can speak." He said. I glanced down at the grass beneath me and looked back up at him. Even I couldn't believe myself. Ellina said the curse would be broken when my love would find me, it made no sense until now.

"Yes. I finally can." I spoke again, very quietly. This time the pain was reduced, my arm pained for a short time. He put his arms around me and again, that paralyzing feeling came to me. Could it be that I was his lost action figure? I wasn't sure of this feeling, but then again, I was never sure of any feelings I had. Maybe this time I could be sure, maybe there weren't any mistakes this time. Maybe everything I felt, was finally, real.


End file.
